dark_roadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 02 Transformation
This is the second episode of Season One, and the second episode overall. Previous Episode: Episode 01 Destiny Next Episode: Episode 03 Hallow Plot Max and Tia burst into the Doyle home with a dead Claudia in their arms. Amelia stands up in shock. Amelia grabs her grimoire and starts reading about vampires, she states if a vampire kills someone by draining all their blood, they will turn. Everyone realizes Claudia will rise soon, Max tells Tia to help him lock her up in the basement cage, once used for a vampire Max tortured years ago. They head downstairs. Amelia picks up her phone calls Claudia's dad. Max, Amelia, Tia and Tanner watch Claudia wake up in her cell, she immediately starts yelling and growling and screams she wants blood. After, Max, Tia and Amelia sit in the living room upstairs. They can hear Claudia downstairs screaming. They are all quiet. Finally, Max stands up, he tells his coven that he is going to see Lady, she might be able to help, he asks Amelia and Tia to look in the grimoire for any information. Tia says she will tell Dale in person what happened first. Everyone silently agrees. Anders walks into a room, and sees Tessa sitting there. He sits beside her and she tells him she loved Jesse, and this Max character must die. Anders explains he won't die, but he will join their cause in the end. Anders tells Tessa that Max is half-demon, and his Nana bound his demonic powers when he was a child, that's why killing her was so necessary for his plan to work. Anders tells her Max will kill him in the end, but when he dies, Max will unlock Darkness within and become their new leader, and a vessel for pure darkness. Tessa tells him they need more help, Anders tell her he has recruited to Witch Hunters. Who have no idea they are working for Demonic evil. Tessa is impressed. Anders brings in Logan and introduces him. Max looks inside the Magic Shop but no one is there, suddenly, a good looking blond boy comes around the corner. He asks is he is Max, and Max says yes. Felix then introduces himself as a Fallen Angel and friend of Lady. He tells Max, that he must tell him something because Lady is not around to, Felix then tells Max he is half-Demon, his father was a demon and impregnated his mother. Max tells Felix he doesn't believe he is a cambion, but Felix says he is the first Half-Demon, Half-Witch ever to exist, he is a Magical Cambion and more powerful then most that are just half-human. Max tells Felix to leave him alone, and walks off. Tia sits with Dale in her home, Dale is upset and tells Tia she knows a spell that might help Claudia keep her magical powers and control of her blood lust. Just then, theres a knock on the door, and Dale opens it. Two detectives, Nicky and Leon are standing there and ask her where Claudia is. Dale says she is out at her dad's in Michigan. They tells her they got reports of an attack in a park where there was a woman found dead, and Claudia's name was herd by a neighbor. Dale says they must be mistaken on the girl and they thank her and leave. Amelia researches and finds out there is a Cleansing Spell, that can rid a being of evil. They decide to try it right away. Tanner watches Amelia say the spell but Claudia cries in pain and begins to burn, and Tanner stops him. Dale and Tia walk into the Doyle home and go downstairs to see Claudia in pain. She tells them they need blood, Tanner says he can steal some from the hospital, He leaves, Tia then looks up the crest to help distract Claudia. Max sits alone, he is again attacked by a random vampire, he uses his demonic exorcism power to torture the vampire before killing it. Later, Max, Amelia, Claudia and Tia all meet in the basement. Max tells them he is a Magical Cambion and what that entails. Claudia mentions the crest being linked the Alistar as well. Leon bites and kills Nicky, and then joins Anders and his team. Starring Max Doyle Amelia Doyle Tia Gomez Claudia De Luca Tessa Logan Mcree Anders Tanner Leon Nicky Felix Category:Season One Category:Episodes